


I’ve got your back

by Kippie



Series: I've got your back. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippie/pseuds/Kippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Reyes has enough of all the bullshit Jack’s been putting him and his men through, and decides it is time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“I’ve got your back, Gabriel Reyes. Don’t you ever forget that.”_

The Golden Age of Overwatch was now, everything ran smoothly. Hardly any scandals or high profile missions going wrong, or was that the whole truth?

"And with that I conclude that the Blackwatch mission was a great success." Jack spoke over the holo-video to the small group of UN-supervisors who were assessing the latest mission with Jack. A wide, confident smile upon his lips as he stood tall, proud, the main reason why they had made him Strike Commander.

 

The small board on the other side of the line murmured something, before they nodded and gave a small applause. "We trust that the next missions will go flawlessly as well, Strike Commander Morrison. We'll assess the next mission a week after it has been closed off, we're sure you'll have the paperwork ready by then." One of the ladies told him.

"Absolutely, not a problem." the golden posterboy grinned. Goodbyes were said and the two parties shutdown the connection.

Jack stared at the empty space for a bit before he let out a deep sigh, hands rubbing down his face as he looked up at the ceiling.Fuck...   
He needed more time to get the papers ready, a week after the mission they had planned was barely enough when things went right, but lately nothing was going according to the briefings. Talon was everywhere, messing with their setups and plans, as if they knew which moves both Blackwatch and Overwatch would make, Jack had his suspicions of a mole or two, but didn’t have the intel to confirm. It was tiresome, and highly worrisome, but Jack made sure he was the only one worrying about stuff like that. His teams did not need to be busy with mundane stuff like sleeper agents.

The public LOVED Overwatch, the soldiers were idolized.

Blackwatch… Their shadow, a deep dark secret only the UN and the top of Overwatch knew about. Which was hard to keep it that way.  
  


The media had found some of the small group wandering about in uniform once, which had been a direct problem. Jack had immediately swooped in, busting the myth that a second company was afoot by making up some ridiculous statement that those uniforms were for trainees. The flashy blue they usually wore would attract the attention of their enemies, to the more experienced heroes, so their trainees would stay out of the line of fire and could flank their opponents.  
The bait was taken, and the press did not ask about those darker uniforms again.

Snapping out of his little train of thoughts, Jack took off his coat and hung it over his chair; there were still many reports to be made and files to be altered... Jack simply didn't even have the time to take a proper shit, let alone standing around like fucking idiot, thinking about how he saved the day, again...

Groaning he dropped himself back in the chair behind his desk and opened up everything he needed, and set to work.

* * *

"Goddamned Boyscout... Look at his smug face..." Gabriel spat as he sat, watching the latest interview Jack had given to the media. "We'll watch over you." he mimicked in a mocking tone, his fist crushing the empty beer can. "Puta." The man got up and paced for a bit through the Blackwatch lounge. "Everyday his ego grows with three zipcodes. I swear one of these days I’ll make him eat it all." It was apparent that he wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but it felt good to spew some hate and frustration.

They had been fellow soldiers, best friends, lovers even, but everything changed when Jack was made head of Overwatch.  
Jealousy, anger, confusion and disgust had risen in the older, better soldier.

Reyes had been told that it wasn't because he wasn't good. But because he didn't have the right image and right charisma.

Which was fucking bullshit. Kids loved him, as did adults.   
Both for various reasons.

To end his frustration he headed over to the television and turned it off before even more could be said about their golden boy scout.  
Things would be over very soon anyways. He would make sure that would happen.

“Alright people, get your asses to bed, mission is tomorrow, let’s fuck those Talon assholes up the best we can, make that pissbaby of a commander proud or whatever...”

* * *

    The mission did not go as planned, civilians had gotten sight of Blackwatch working, buildings got damaged, vehicles blown up and agents died. It was utter chaos and a total mess.  
When the mission was completed and the team waited for pick up, Reyes sighed deeply. It was not supposed to go like this… And he was CERTAIN Jack had something to do with it. Every time he send Blackwatch out to get shit done, do a thorough sweep, Talon was always there with more people, overpowering them but not quite.   
How did those fuckers know every move they made? They had to get intel from inside, everything had been strictly confidential between Jack, the UN and Reyes himself.  
It didn’t matter now any more anyways. Other plans had been made, all Reyes had to do was to bide his time.  
  
    The next day he dropped a report on Jack’s desk, eyes sharper than knives, no smiles, no words were exchanged. Jack simply had taken the folder and immediately began to read, waving the man off to go do whatever it was what he did when his work was done.  
  
    Of course the news spread fast, the media was all up in Jack’s hair again and the man did what he did best: Lie through his teeth about everything that had happened. He managed to twist and turn words and phrases, danced around the answers and gave no concrete conclusions. Big words confused most people, especially when you put up your happy farmboy smile and set that pretty face of yours to work. Jack was blessed for his Captain America looks, and blessed with his charisma and his manipulative skills.  
  
    But once all the cameras were gone and the harsh lights were out of his face, the Commander’s entire posture just slumped for a brief moment. All of this attention was draining the life out of him. It was time he and Reyes had a little chitchat.  
  
“Why is it, that wherever you guys go, Talon shows up, with twice as more manpower? Why, Reyes?”   
“I don’t know, you tell me. Commander.”   
Two sharp expressions were exchanged.  
“You better pay more attention to what’s going on, because I can’t keep losing men on these things.”  
BAM  
  
    Two hands slammed down on the desk as Reyes leaned over it, pointing a finger at Morrison accusingly. “How do you think I feel about losing my men?!” Reyes bellowed, his voice raw of anger. “How do you think I feel when I have to peel their dead bodies from the pavements and walls in order to put them in a bodybag?! And all you do about it, is absolutely NOTHING!”  
Jack stared at the man harshly.   
“Out. This discussion is over.”  
Gabriel hesitated opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the commander standing up as well and pointing firmly at the door. “I said OUT.”   
  
    Reyes gave a huff and kicked the chair he had been sitting on for most of the afternoon, breaking the thing in half as he stormed out. This was it, the last straw. They’d move tonight, when everyone was too tired and too occupied by night rituals to be of any trouble.

* * *

Swift footsteps sounded through the hallways, they had a mission: kill the commander, and everyone who tried to stop them from taking over the building and Overwatch. Reyes had been planning this rebellion ever since Jack was promoted.   
It had not been fair, and with the recent events it was only more apparent that Morrison was not fit to lead an organization like Overwatch.  
The group of rebels had not met with a lot of resistance, as expected, mainly because they made sure they were in charge of the weapon and ammo supplies and made sure that their warnings were not just empty threats.   
Some of the Overwatch agents that had been in their way were disposed of, quick and swift. Hardly any sounds made when the small fry were eliminated.  
   

_**“He’s mine. The one who kills him, will be hung along with our flag on the roof.”**_  
  
    Reyes had been followed by only a handful of his men, all the way to the commanding office, they waited in the lobby, whilst Reyes bust down the door, guns pointed at where the commander was about to be: right behind his desk. The surprise was big however, he did not meet the barrel of the Commander’s pulse rifle. In fact, he did not meet any resistance. He did meet snoring, quite ungraceful snoring at that.  
Cautiously Reyes moved in, passing the dozens of holoscreens as he closed in on his prey. Jack was knocked out cold on his desk, the food on the tray beside him hardly touched, the coffee in the mug cold. Did someone lace the coffee with something? He wasn’t going to try that out for himself. Either way, this was too easy. Almost like a dream and nothing like how he had wanted this to go. But there was a saying with a horse and not looking it in the mouth.  
  
He placed one of his guns back in the holster as he grabbed the Strike Commander’s shirt and pulled him upright. The blondes head rolling over his shoulders. Well, Gabriel wasn’t going to look this gifted horse in the mouth, but Jack did get something in his mouth, the barrel of Reyes gun was shoved in there, waking the Commander, whom gurgled in protest and tried to struggle his way out. Fear and panic had washed over those big blue eyes, hands trying to get a hold of anything at all, but failing as Reyes pressed the gun further into his mouth, making him gag.  
  
  
“Hehehe, goodnight, Commander.”   
  
BANG.


	2. The cold hard truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending 1 of "I've got your back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first ending I've written.  
> Check the next chapter for the second ending of this small work.

The gunshot had been louder than anything in the building, and time seemed to freeze for a moment after the loud noise had rang.

With a grunt, Gabriel wiped the goop and giblets off his gun with the dead commander's coat, staining it with red smears. The gun was not the only thing in the room covered bit bits and pieces of skull, brain and other matter. The wall and floor were well decorated too.

"That's what you get for setting me up all the goddamned time." he grinned as he saw the headless figure slumping further into his chair, his body failing in containing multiple samples of human waste, when all the muscles went limp. It was a disgusting yet satisfying display. But that was not what got Reyes' eye. It were the many holoscreens that were still up. What where they anyways?

Curiously the Latino wandered past them, reading snippets of the walls of texts that were displayed, there were videos, notes, reports. Then his eye fell on his own report he had handed in a few days before, he had filled it out truthfully, not feeling the need to lie about things, he hadn't been trained to lie to his superiors. Shit had gone fubar, everyone knew, so he added that to the files.

Jack however...   
The copy that was on screen showed different text than the original version. It was altered in such a way that Blackwatch had nothing to blame, and all the trouble was shoved onto Talon.  
Why did Jack do that? Why did the man cover Blackwatch's ass like this, twisting words and phrases. Then something rang in the back of his mind.

The first day when Jack was promoted to Strike Commander, the Goldenboy had put his hand on Reyes' shoulder when they were in private, squeezing it. "I've got your back, you know that, right?" he had whispered into his ear. "No matter what. I've got your back Gabriel Reyes. Don't you ever forget that."

It was only then that Gabriel felt his heart turn ice cold, Jack had been looking out for Blackwatch, just like he had promised years ago. He now understood why the man had been so absent minded, busy, devouring reports and clips of his own interviews... He had been doing everything in his power to keep Blackwatch under the radar, and here Reyes was, thinking the man had been a narcissistic little UN bitch.  
"... He was making sure not to slip up, and rat us out..." he had muttered it before he knew it.

The two subordinates had entered the room after some time of quiet. They found Reyes on his knees on the floor, surrounded by holoscreens. They were confused at first, before they began to understand too.

Reyes had killed the man who protected them with all his might...


	3. Just a bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was all just a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending #2

_BANG_.

With a gasp Jack shot upright. Cold sweat down his back and forehead. That had ben a terrifying dream to say the least. Good god. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could swear it was about to burst through his ribcage.   
'Just breathe, Morrison...Just another nightmare. You're fine.' he thought as he rubbed his face a little and followed his own advice to breathe slowly, forcing the nauseous feeling to leave him.

His fingers came to rub the sleep-goop out of his eyes before something slowly began to dawn on him: he wasn't behind his desk.  
Which was the place he usually woke up for the past few months. But he wasn't in that uncomfortable chair, his back didn't ache as bad either, nor did his neck. He looked around and found himself shoeless, without belt around his waist on the couch in his office. His uniform coat was pooled in his lap. It was just confusing. He sure as hell didn't move himself here, unless he had started to sleep walk, which would be troublesome to say the least.

His eyes wandered over his surroundings for a bit, all the holoscreens had vanished, the room had a nice temperature, the lighting quite natural, sun shining into the office, giving it a warm yellow hue.  
The sun was shining into his office... That meant it was well past noon.

 _SHIT_!

Immediately Jack hopped onto his feet, shoved his feet unceremoniously into his boots, forget a change of clothes, forget the traces of drool over your chin, your unkept hair and your disgusting appearance as a whole: he was about to miss the meeting with the UN board regarding the latest Blackwatch mission!

Panic stuck he ran to his desk, snatching the drive from his computer before he ran for dear life through the building. Passing by innocent employees, leaving them flabbergasted and wondering who the fuck had just passed by.  
Fuck the elevator, it would take too long. A man like him, from the SEP, he could run down from the top floor, all the way down to the fifth floor where all the meeting rooms were located without too much trouble... Right?   
So he ran for dear life, grabbing on to the railings of the stairs and flinging himself around each corner he had to take.  
Panting heavily he stood before the door that was the meeting room he had reserved for this debriefing.  
Before entering the room, he tried to fix himself up the best he could, wiping at his mouth, smoothing out his hair with his fingers and forcing his breathing to calm, before opening the door quietly.

Reyes, his first commander from Blackwatch, stood in front of the board members, the reports Jack had rewritten projected behind him on the holoscreen. Reyes himself looked really out of place in his formal uniform. Jack didn't even think Gabriel had one to begin with.

The board members however did not pay Jack much mind when he sat down at the back, and urged Reyes to continue the presentation.  
Jack listened to Reyes as he held the presentation without any help of his commander, the poor man was stumbling over his words, scrambling through notes and screens to answer questions and it was just so out of character. It was endearing.  
Eventually they finished the presentation and Gabriel was given an applause by the board members, given compliments even.

When the room was empty and they were the only ones left, Jack stood and wandered over to Reyes, gently putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for covering my ass."  
"It's the least I can do, since that's the only thing you ever do for me. Thank you. But really, Morrison, overworking yourself into passing out on your desk? Is it really worth all that?"  
Jack gave him a warm laugh.   
"If that means I get to see you out of place in this," he gestured at the uniform Reyes was wearing. "and see you stumbling like a fucking newbie, then yes. It is worth all the back aches and migraines. When did you even get this? The seams barely hold in your thunder thighs."  
It earned him a fist to the shoulder, which only made the blonde laugh. 

They both cleaned up the room in silence.  
After a while however, Reyes couldn't help himself, gently he snaked his arm around Jack's waist, pulling him in and kissing the man's forehead.

"I am so sorry for the past years. I did not know what you were doing for us. Those wolves are a whole different enemy than I'm used to."  
Jack simply rested his head against Gabe's, smiling. "I told you I had your back, idiot. But I'm glad you got mine too... What else did you tell them anyways?"   
Gabriel gently began to caress Jack's face with his free hand. "Told them you were not doing that hot. I forgot how much you drool in your sleep, you really need to get that checked out, man. It looked like there had been a hundred snails crawling out of your mouth."   
Jack huffed. "As if your snoring is any better. I hear you all the way down to my quarters. Three floors UP."

For the first time in years, they were mentally and physically close again, sharing this quiet moment, sharing gentle kisses and sweet touches and friendly insults..

"Go hit the showers, Morrison. You stink."   
"Why do you always have to go and ruin these moments, Reyes?"   
“Because you want me to.”   
“Fuck you.”   
“Maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings....


End file.
